zoidsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
War Fox
The '''EZ-005 War Fox '''is a new general-purpose infantry zoid developed by Europa Zoids for the use of the newly expanded Zoid unit of the Zoid Battle Commission Security Forces. It is heavily based on the earlier '''Shadow Fox '''zoid first developed by Doctor Layon of the Backdraft Group. General Overview Soon after the 23rd Royal Cup the Zoid Battle Commission and its Security Forces started a program to expand its small zoid unit. One part of this program was to develop a new general-purpose combat zoid for the use of the Security Forces. This would be found when Docter Layon, formerly of the Backdraft Group, handed over design plans for a new zoid based his Shadow Fox. He would then help Europa Zoids to further develop these plans into a new zoid which would soon become the War Fox a heavier, general-purpose zoid version of the Shadow Fox. This new zoid while based on the Shadow Fox was not in any way a stealth and support type zoid. Instead, it is mainly a general infantry zoid and equipped accordingly therefore much of the stealth or support type equipment of the Shadow Fox was removed from the design before being replaced with new weapons and equipment. This includes a new standard radar system replacing the advanced 3D Radar System of the older Shadow Fox design, and a modular weapon mount based on the similar system found on the Shadow Fox on the back of the Zoid. For basic weapon, the new War Fox has kept the basic Electron Bite Fangs and Strike Laser Claw of the original Shadow Fox but now also has a new AZ 50mm Duel-Barrel Shock Cannon on the bottom of the torso and an Electron Tail Blade replacing the tail-mounted net gun of the Shadow Fox while finally a pair of light 20mm Vulcan pods are built in the head to give the zoid a dedicated close in defense when needed. Meanwhile, the modular weapon mount on the back of the zoid can be equipped with a small variety of different weapons when needed. However, a War Fox would be regularly equipped with the same AZ 30mm Laser Vulcan Cannon from the Shadow Fox or the AZ 50mm Duel-Barrel Beam Cannon often equipped to Command Wolf Zoids. Even then some of the other options include an AZ 60mm Long Range Shock Cannon typically found on a Command Wolf LC or a pair of AZ 70mm Mortar Cannons. This all depends on mission profile or pilot preference. This mount with some modifications could also equip other equipment like a CP-12 Attack Boosters or CP-13 Wild Weasel Unit. A month or so after the design was finalized new War Fox zoids started to roll out from Europa Zoids main plant in Blue City and would be assigned to the new expanded Zoid units of the Commission Security Forces while a few others would be placed on the open market for the use of Zoid Teams. Other groups have expressed an interest in purchasing a few of these new zoids including the Helic Republic Military and a few Defense Forces of the minor nations of Zi. All in all the new War Fox has been well received by their pilots and the few battles they have participated in have shown the usefulness of the design. Its modular mount capable of changing the zoid’s mission when it was required have made the design well-liked by other pilots. Design Overview The War Fox is basically a slightly larger version of the Shadow Fox and looks quite similar to the new Mirage Fox variant of the Shadow Fox including its colors though other color variations shall be seen including one looking like the Fire Fox variant of the Shadow Fox. Modular Options The War Fox is equipped with a modular weapon mount on the back of the Zoid which can be equipped with a variety of different weapons and equipment. The following is only a small taste of what this mount can be equipped with. AZ 30mm Anti-Armor Laser Vulcan Cannon Originally used by the Shadow Fox and is one of the two basic options usually seen on War Fox zoids throughout the Commission Security Forces Zoid Unit. This is often used by experienced pilots therefore squad leaders can be found using this weapon. AZ 60mm Long Range Shock Cannon An improved version of the long-range cannon used by the Command Wolf LC Variant and is often seen used by a few long-range combat experts in the Commission Security Forces. AZ 50mm Duel-Barrel Beam Cannon A weapon similar to the weapon seen on basic Command Wolfs and is the second of the basic options found Commission Security Forces War Fox zoids. While each shot is more powerful than the Laser Vulcan it doesn’t sport the turret-like nature of the other weapon which allows it to be swiveled like a turret when needed. Therefore this beam cannon is found to be equipped on the zoids of new recruits through some experienced pilots prefer this weapon over the more complicated Laser Vulcan due to its reliability. CP-01 90mm Heavy Beam Cannons The War Fox’s modular mount is also capable of equipping the older CP Series Weapon mounts introduced for other zoids. One such CP Mount often seen equipped on a War Fox would be the CP-01 Heavy Beam Cannons, but like other zoids, it is equipped to this weapon decreases the War Fox’s mobility and is often only used for missions that require heavy firepower. CP-32 Attack Booster A new modular option based on the older CP-12 Attack Booster mount that includes a pair of side-mounted laser blades. This option is often used by pilots who are used to close combat-equipped zoids like the Blade Liger. Inside the Commission Security Forces only a handful of pilots use this option. It becomes more popular with the War Foxes used by Zoid Battle Teams. Four Barrel Heavy Mortar Cannons A weapon originally found equipped on the heavy Command Wolf Juggernaut urban combat variant. This weapon along with the heavier CP-01 Beam Cannons are the heavy weapon options for the War Fox and are equipped when heavy combat weapons are needed. Variants RZ-048 White Fox A variant of the War Fox that is introduced to the Helic Military by Europa Zoids and replaces the aging Konig Wolf as the Helic’s primary infantry zoid. However, unlike the War Fox, the new White Fox does not sport the modular weapon mount and is equipped with the basic AZ 50mm Duel-Barrel Beam Cannon. Appearances The War Fox does appear in the creator's own fanfiction story, Zoids New Century: Awakening, where a pair of these Zoids become support units to that of the main character's Zoid. The War Fox can be used in other stories if asked which shall be included in this section in its own sub-section of this section. Minor Information and Trivia Disclaimer The War Fox is a design I originally created for the purpose of my old story The Sabers and recycled before being improved for this new story of mine. Therefore I would like to be asked before any uses it for their own purposes. Design Note As mentioned the War Fox looks like a slightly larger and bulkier version of the Shadow Fox. I have recently seen images of the new Mirage Fox and I was surprised that it almost exactly like I imagine the War Fox to be therefore it is really a variant of the Mirage Fox, not the Shadow Fox. Trivia Fun Fact! I designed this Zoid before the Mirage Fox came out. Image Credit The images found on this page are from the Package Illustrations for the Mirage Fox Box, therefore, I lay no claim to them. Category:Zoids Category:Infantry Zoids Category:Awakening